


Late

by flash0flight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home late from a meeting, missing his date with his husband, only to find Steve has a surprise for him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Ally - My Tony - did it. Again. Not really smut. I'm working my way up to it.

Late is a word frequently uttered in Stark Tower.

More often than not Steve’s late home from a mission, stuck finishing off reports or dealing with the fallout of a mishap. If it’s on the other end, Tony’s usually caught in a meeting, at a conference, or buried in paperwork that he’s neglected for far too long, usually in favour of spending time with Steve instead. It’s not unusual for one or the other to be late home.

Even when they have a date.

Steve hums to himself as he strums a few chords, not frustrated in the slightest. All too many times, he’s been the one who’s late, the one who hasn’t gotten home on time and missed their scheduled date; an event that Tony insisted they put into play when he realised Steve had never actually had a real date before. So there’s no way Steve is going to nit-pick when his husband comes home late.

He is, on the other hand, going to give Tony a pleasant surprise. On a whim, Steve had abandoned most of his clothes, leaving his briefs on and snagging his rarely used guitar. Music had been something he’d picked up during the war, passing the time in between battles, singing and learning with the Commandoes when they were grounded, awaiting further orders. No one really realises how much time in the war is spent waiting for the next move. Plenty of time, apparently for Steve to learn how to play a guitar semi-decently, and find he has a somewhat pleasing singing voice.

One Tony wanted to hear much more often than he actually did.

/ Captain Rogers, Mister Stark has arrived and is currently on his way upstairs. /

“ Thanks, Jarvis. “

Steve doesn’t move off the couch, despite the new information, knowing he would attract the most attention as he was. The guitar was resting upon his thighs, conveniently concealing his lap from view, while his legs and torso were entirely bare. Just for an added effect, Steve has left his hair perfectly in place, as though the entire situation were perfectly normal.

And, hey, while living with Tony Stark-Rogers, it might as well be normal.

“ I hope you saved the food for me, because if I missed out on Steven-Cooking just for some stupid board meeting that went on way too long, I’m going to sack and replace everyone on that board. “ Tony sounds beyond stressed as he steps into the room, his words followed by a dull thud to indicate he’d dropped his briefcase on the ground. Steve can only smile and move his fingers back and forth along the strings of the guitar, wondering how long it would take until Tony notices.

“ Oh don’t worry, the food is in the kitchen. “ His voice is perfectly level and innocent in response, still waiting so patiently.

“ Lucky for them, no one’s losing their jobs today. Well besides that poor bastard who decided to try and steal from R&D on Tuesday, but he was asking for it. “ The slight sound of moving fabric indicates Tony’s shucking his jacket, still too wound up to have noticed.

“ Hey, I offered to throw him onto the street for you. “ Steve answers mildly as he very carefully plucks a string, wondering if Tony is too stressed to notice the very slight noise that echoes from the guitar.

Of course, he’s not.

“ What was—Steven. “

“ Yes, sweetheart? “

“ Don’t sweetheart me, Steven. “ A spark has lit in Tony’s voice, and Steve can hear his footsteps pick up in speed and energy, no longer dragging across the carpet. “ God, please tell me _this_ is my dinner. “

“ I told you, your dinner’s in the kitchen, dear. “ Steve hides a smirk by turning his gaze down to the guitar, faking a high interest in plucking the strings on the instrument on his hands, pretending he has no idea that Tony’s striding around the couch and stopping right in front of him. “ I’m happy to warm it up for you, if you’re hungry. “

“ Oh I’m starving, Steve. “ Tony’s practically purring, as though the sight of the soldier is enough to rejuvenate his energy. The man’s exhaustion seems to be forgotten, astonishingly enough. “ What brought this on? You haven’t picked up the guitar in weeks, I could have sworn you forgot I bought one for you. “

“ I thought I could play you something after dinner, but I suppose not—“

“ No one said you can’t, sweetheart. _After_ —“ The guitar is suddenly wrenched out of Steve’s grip, the cold surface of the instrument replaced by a man who is wearing far too many clothes, as far as the blond is concerned, “ I have my dinner. “

“ Well, you know, dinner’s in the kitchen—“ Steve begins once more with a light grin on his lips, his hands setting themselves on Tony’s hips as the brunette leans closer, tie still half-done, hanging loose around his neck.

“ Steven Stark-Rogers, if you say kitchen one more time, you’re going to regret it. “ Tony murmurs into his ear, hands already exploring the body he knows so well, and Steve can’t help but react to his touch with small sighs against the skin of Tony’s neck. “ Unless, of course, you plan on making a mess of me like you did the other week. “

“ That was entirely your doing, Anthony. “ Steve practically whispers, his fingers tracing over Tony’s hipbones, along the places he knows he will leave bruises again. It’s just a matter of time.

“ Oh I know. I take full responsibility. This, though—“ Tony pulls back, close enough for Steve to be able to feel the heat radiating through Tony’s clothes, but far enough for them to stare eye to eye. Far enough for the soldier to be able to see the gleam of approval in the deep brown he loves so. “ This is all you. And they call _me_ a genius. “

“ Well, honey, I learned from the best. “ Steve manages to get in before Tony’s mouth is on his, before Tony’s body is against his, before he is painfully aware of how many layers of clothing there still are between them. And his last logical thought is that this might be one of their best dates yet.


End file.
